Will you love me ?
by LadyIchi
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis est un jeune lycéen de banlieue. Ciel Phantomhive est son professeur de mathématiques. Mais la vérité n'est-elle pas légèrement plus compliqué ? Plus douloureuse ? Comme une rose, elle est belle et épineuse à la fois...


« Michaelis, retournez-vous. »

L'ordre avait interrompu le cours tranquille… du cours de mathématiques. En effet, l'élève Sebastian Michaelis, ayant obtenu une moyenne de 10,25 le trimestre dernier avec la notification ''Élève perturbateur ne travaillant que pour décrocher la moyenne'', discutait tranquillement avec son voisin de derrière, j'ai nommé Ronald Knox. S'étant vaguement orienté vers son professeur, Michaelis sourit comme à son habitude, puis s'adressa à l'enseignant :

« Oui, Ciel. Excuse-moi. »

Le dit Ciel fulmina intérieurement avant de répondre de son ton sans appel :

« Je vous ai déjà répété cent fois de me vouvoyer, Michaelis. »

L'élève pouffa repartant dans ses pensées…

xXx

« Michaelis, je veux vous parler. »

Le cours de mathématiques du professeur Phantomhive était le dernier de la journée du vendredi. Aussi, sa fin était celle de la semaine entière. Malgré cela, la discipline restait maîtresse de la classe.

« Asseyez-vous en face de mon bureau, je suis à vous dans un instant. »

Michaelis frissonna. Les derniers mots de son professeur résonnèrent dans sa tête, encore et encore, lui faisant imaginer des scènes peu catholiques.

Car, oui, Sebastian Michaelis s'était (malgré lui) épris de l'enseignant le plus distant de l'établissement. Pourquoi Ciel ? Tout simplement parce que son physique, ses mouvements, sa voix, sa façon de rembarrer les élèves (et en particulier Sebastian lui-même) avait fait fondre le pseudo-caïd.

« Alors ? Vous préférez rester debout ? »

« Ah, non… Non, pardon. »

Sebastian s'assit, son professeur en fit de même.

« Bien… Michaelis… J'ai cru comprendre… que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

« Nope. »

« … Je ne parle pas de vos résultats scolaires… Je vous parle de vous. Vous pouvez tout me dire. Je ne suis pas psy, mais je promets de garder cela pour moi et moi seul. Vous avez ma parole. »

Sebastian brûlait d'envie de tout lui avouer. De lui déballer ses sentiments, là, tout de suite, sans plus attendre. Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait…

« … Ne vous inquiétez pas, m'sieur… Tout est OK. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Tu… Je peux te tutoyer ? »

Sebastian acquiesça, non sans une légère hésitation.

« J'ai parlé à tes professeurs. Certes, tu travailles peu, mais il n'y a que dans mon cours que tu te montres indiscipliné. Regarde tes résultats ! Avec un peu d'attention et d'écoute, tu pourrais transformer ce 2,1 de moyenne en 10 ou 12 minimum ! Je sais que tu as des capacités… Ne les gâche pas… »

Sebastian resta immobile devant le discours criant de vérité de son professeur. Quand celui-ci eut terminé, l'élève plongea son regard de braise dans celui océan de l'adulte en face lui.

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques, Ciel. »

Le professeur tiqua. Michaelis serait-il ?...

« Bon, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, faisons un marché. Je t'accorde ce que tu veux, mais en échange- »

« Sors avec moi. »

Coupé dans son élan, Ciel se figea. Croyant au départ à une autre mauvaise plaisanterie du jeune homme, l'adulte se leva, prêt à le sermonner une énième fois. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que l'élève en face de lui «était on ne peut plus sérieux. Ciel se rassit, invitant le jeune garçon, d'un geste de la main qui se voulait rassurant, à vider son sac.

« Je… J'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi… J'ai même envie de toi tout court. »

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait pas plus, Ciel médita. Comment refuser sa proposition de façon à ne pas le blesser et à retourner la situation à son avantage ?

« On va faire quelque chose. Si tu tiens ta part du marché j'accepterai de sortir avec toi. Si tu ne le fais pas- »

« J'accepte ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Ciel sourit. ''Ce garçon pourrait vraiment devenir intéressant… Laissons-lui sa chance…'' Pensa-t-il.

« Très bien. Je veux donc que tu augmentes significativement tes notes, que tu te fasses de vrais amis et que tu te tiennes à carreau durant mes cours. »

Fier de lui, Ciel se leva, prenant son sac puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« D'accord. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes. » Murmura Sebastian.

Ciel se retourna vers son élève. Celui-ci, toujours assis sur sa chaise, avait baissé la tête, sachant parfaitement ce dans quoi il s'aventurait…

Ciel sourit. Il le trouvait… craquant.

Avant de sortir pour de bon, le plus âgé héla l'étudiant :

« Ah, au fait… Vouvoyez-moi, Michaelis. Notre relation intime n'en sera que meilleure…. »

La porte se referma doucement, sans un claquement, sur un Sebastian plus heureux et empli d'espoir que jamais…

xXx

*One Month Later…*

« Faustus : pas mal, 13/20. Annafellows : bien, 15/20. Michaelis… Excellent, 20. »

Le professeur Phantomhive tendit sa copie à Sebastian, ses yeux brillant de reconnaissance et de fierté.

Enfin, son élève donnait le meilleur de lui-même. Enfin, son travail reflétait ses compétences.

Sebastian, quant à lui, prit la copie avec une indifférence extrême. Indifférence brisée par le contact de sa main frôlant celle de son enseignant. Le jeune homme bredouilla une sorte de remerciement, laissant son professeur profiter de sa victoire.

« Je continue. Knox… en légère augmentation, 8,5/20. Sutcliff : peut faire faire, 9/20. Spears : quand je vous dis que tout travail est récompensé ! 18/20 ! Bien, j'ai fini de vous rendre vos copies. Maintenant, reprenez votre livre, page 201. Knox, lisez. »

« Pff… »

xXx

« Michaelis ? »

Sebastian avait fais exprès de sortir en dernier. Ainsi, il pensait avoir plus de chance de se faire retenir par son professeur.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« J'aimerais te parler… »

Ils s'installèrent au bureau de l'enseignant.

« Tu as rempli ta part du contrat… » Chuchota Ciel, soudain séducteur.

« En… en effet… » Balbutia difficilement Sebastian.

« Je te propose donc, si tu le veux bien, de te raccompagner chez toi ce soir. » Dit-il, rieur.

Sebastian fit ''oui'' de la tête, trop heureux pour s'exclamer.

« Et je t'invite demain matin. Où tu veux, ça me va. Après tout, je ne peux rien refuser à mon petit-ami ~ »

Soudain sérieux, Sebastian lança :

« Je veux aller chez toi. »

Surpris, Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Chez lui ?

« Tu veux que l'on… couche ensembles ? » Demanda-t-il, légèrement choqué.

« Oui. Ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai envie de toi… Je ne tiens plus… » Murmura le plus jeune en se levant doucement.

Avec lenteur, il contourna le bureau de son professeur et ''petit-ami'' puis s'assit sur le meuble, juste devant l'adulte. Celui-ci se rendit compte de la situation en sentant le souffle de l'étudiant sur son visage. En effet, Sebastian avait déjà entamé les préliminaires de leur premier baiser. Quelques caresses sur les joues, de timides lèvres touchant et frôlant un front plissé d'appréhension… Puis un corps encore vierge descendant de son piédestal pou enfin se coller à l'autre tant désiré. Une langue glissant dans le cou frémissant de plus vieux, des mains baladeuses explorant des cheveux de soie bleue.

Mais.

« A- Arrête. On pourrait nous surprendre. » Coupa Ciel, essoufflé par le contact.

Sebastian fit la moue, mais recommença tout de même, ignorant les plaintes de l'adulte soumis. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier s'abandonna enfin, participant aux touchers et caresses de son vis-à-vis.

Mais celui-ci, alors que leurs lèvres allaient finalement se rencontrer, demanda :

« Ciel… Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'interpellé se figea sur place. C'était vrai, au fond. L'aimait-il vraiment ?

« Je… Bien sûr… » Répondit-il avec une voix mal assurée.

Presque satisfait, Sebastian murmura sa requête dans l'oreille de son enseignant :

« … Dis-le-moi… »

Ciel inspira, rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de l'élève, puis chuchota son mensonge avant de l'embrasser…

« Je t'aime, Sebastian… »


End file.
